1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention is directed to fuel injectors for gas turbine engines, and more particularly, to an alignment and positioning system for installing a fuel injector in a reception bore formed in the engine case of a gas turbine engine.
2. Background of the Related Art
The inlet end fittings of prior art fuel injectors used in gas turbine engines have employed alignment pins to guide the installation of the fuel injector into a reception bore formed in the engine case, and to subsequently maintain the fuel injector in a desired position within the engine case once it has been installed. Typically, such alignment pins have been permanently secured within the mounting flange of the fuel injector. For example, two stainless steel conical alignment pins are currently brazed into corresponding apertures formed in the mounting flange of the fuel injectors used in the GE T700 turbo shaft engine, which went into service in the 1970's. These brazed alignment pins have been employed for decades by injector manufacturers to facilitate the guided installation and proper positioning of fuel injectors in an engine case of a gas turbine engine.
Those skilled in the art will readily appreciate however, that the current alignment pin design is costly and inconvenient, in that it requires the procurement, inspection, installation and brazing of multiple components.
It would be beneficial therefore, to provide a less expensive and more convenient system for ensuring the proper alignment and positioning of a fuel injector in the engine case of a gas turbine engine.